The Story of Us
by cullen-littlepixie
Summary: Alli, en tus narices, yacen sus recuerdos, sus fotos, los momentos que ambos capturaron para no olvidar jamas.


_Miras el album y suspiras, hondo, en un intento por no llorar, por no demostrar lo que de verdad sientes, lo que niegas, lo que escondes bajo la gruesa capa de orgullo digno que te sobresale por los poros._

_Alli, en tus narices, yacen sus recuerdos, sus fotos, los momentos que ambos capturaron para no olvidar jamas. Adornado por lazos dorados y verdes, lo tenias escondido para que nadie lo encontrara, porque era tuyo, de nadie mas. El miedo a enfrentar a tus amigos se desvanecio en cuanto el dijo que te queria. Te queria. Un dia, al volver del londres magico, tu madre te conto que en un arrebato de limpieza de tu habitacion, tiro todo lo que tenias viejo, entre los cuales destacaba el album. Casi enloqueces cuando te lo dijo, y peor fue decirselo a el, quien sin decir nada te regalo su mejor sonrisa, esa que solo te daba a ti, calmandote con la frase de que armarian otro, diferente, nuevo y que este si seria para siempre._

_Le creiste, como una tonta ingenua de quince años, le quisiste de una forma jamas antes pensada porque el amor para ti era una caricia, pero no sabias que tan intensa. El era intenso, desde los besos que te regalo hasta las palabras mas duras que intercambiaron, pero nunca pensaste que un dia te romperia el corazon de la forma mas cruel que podria existir. Aunque, viniendo de el, tendrias que haberlo pensado. _

_Vuelves la mirada hacia el cuaderno, has pasado las primeras paginas, donde las fotos se intercalan una con otra, sin texto, solo esa mirada clara que si alguna vez te atraveso, ahora choca contra el muro que fuerte e inquebrantable, se alza en tu pecho, digno. No has mirado las paginas que quedan, que son muchas, porque no te sientes capaz de leer, de ver todo eso que una vez fue tan tuyo como el alma misma. No estas lista o que sea que tengas que tener para volver a esos tiempos, simplemente aun no es el momento. Entonces, ¿de que es momento? Esa misma tarde, cuando Harry te conto que lo vio y saludo mientras tu estabas de espaldas a el, ordenando con Ron el papelerio que trajiste desde el ministerio, el mundo temblo, porque rapido cual brisa helada, te estremeciste y no supiste la razon. Luego lo entendiste y de nuevo volvio esa oprecion en el pecho, la sensacion que nunca sabes describirla, a pesar de convivir con ella hace bastantes meses._

_Te dices a ti misma, mientras guardas el album entre tus ropas, escondiendolo de nuevo, que solo fue un juego de el, esos que tan bien sabias oir entre las chicas del colegio, ese mismo rumor que te dijeron una y mil veces, en un intento fallido para que te alejaras cuando aun estabas a tiempo de salvar tu corazon, tu esencia. Ahora evidentemente, es tarde, y las recuerdas. Pero el dijo que te amaba, como nadie lo haria jamas y lo demostraba, de esa forma que pocas veces tolerabas pero que te llenaba. El te hacia sentir viva, latiendo a cada segundo, sin perder tiempo, hundiendote en una perspectiva que no esperaba, en un remolino de sensaciones que odiabas. Porque sentias, no estabas muerta y rodeada de hielo como lo estas ahora. Por el lo diste y hubieras dado todo, amabas a alguien imperfecto que para ti era perfecto. Te rompio el corazon, una, dos veces,tres veces. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, asi parece ahora. _

_Piensas en enviarle una carta, donde decirlo todo, para luego comenzar la vida de nuevo, porque es eso lo que te detiene, el no decir lo que sientes, pero que escribiras? No puedes, no sabes, no sientes. ¿Por qué tienes eso contigo ahora que el ya no esta? ¿Por qué tu camino se sigue cruzando con el suyo? Quieres llorar, abrazarlo, saber que todo volvera a antes. Que lo veras otra vez en tu puerta llenando el hueco de tu vida, oiras su voz susurrandote en el oido mientras te lleva a otra dimension en la habitacion oscura, enredados en las sabanas. Nunca fuiste de sentimientos, pero cuando te dejo, fue igual a ser cortada con el cuchillo mas filoso, alejandote de los pensamientos coherentes, perdiendo tu fuerza. _

_Inspiras hondo, mirando el anochecer por el ventanal de la sala, alzando la cabeza con todo el orgullo del que eres capaz cuando sientes las lagrimas volver a tus ojos. No lloraras, Hermione Jean Granger no es una mas, es diferente. Asi sera siempre, aunque por dentro mueras cada dia un poco mas, seguiras. Un dia lo olvidaras, aunque no lo pienses con demasiada conviccion, pero un dia Draco Abraxas Malfoy sera solo un sueño que no recordaras. _


End file.
